


Missed Opportunities

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Break Up, Fake AH Crew, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Jeremy tries to apologize for the past.





	Missed Opportunities

Jeremy parks the car in front of the house before double checking the address. It was the one he written down during an all-nighter, after digging and digging for it online. Cross referencing social media photos with locations and searching thousands of records and files led him to this address, and Jeremy was admittedly surprised.

It was a small house in a small city, two floors, made of red bricks with brown shingles There was a chainlink fence around the property, a little gate where the fence and concrete walkway to the house met. It was surprisingly domestic, and something inside Jeremy aches as he gets out of the vehicle.

Jeremy has spent years tracking down Trevor. Trevor disappeared after he and Jeremy got into a fight, a bad one that spanned weeks of arguing and led up to an explosion of hateful words and emotions. It was a messy breakup, one that Jeremy regrets so much, but there was nothing Jeremy could say when Trevor left town and cut off all means of communication.

Which brought Jeremy to tracking down Trevor’s whereabouts. It was difficult, his pride refused to let him confide to the crew about what he was doing, and Jeremy was by no means a skilled hacker. But now, he was here, at the address that was most likely Trevor’s.

If it wasn't Trevor’s, Jeremy would have nothing to work off of. He'd be left with no leads and no help. Jeremy lets out a stressed sigh as he approaches the chainlink gate. The gate lets out a sad whine as Jeremy opens it and closes it behind him. He feels like he's trespassing, which causes his eyes to dart around. There's a lady watering her azaleas down and across the street, but other than that, the neighborhood is quiet.

Jeremy walks up to the front door, and Jeremy realizes his hands are shaking. Christ, he was a mess. There was so much fear of who would be on the other side of the door. Would it be Trevor? Would it be a stranger? Would Trevor still be angry with Jeremy? Would Trevor even remember him? Despite what his inner voice is telling him, he knocks on the front door and waits, putting his hands in his jacket pockets to stifle their shaking.

The door opens, and Jeremy is blessed by the sight of Trevor, who seemingly hasn't aged a day in years. His hair is still done the same way, and he's wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, like he always did. "Trevor." Jeremy says with relief.

"Jeremy." Trevor says, in shock more than anything else. He glances behind him before continuing. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you." Jeremy explains. "Ever since we found your resignation letter."

"That was years ago, Jeremy." Trevor points out.

"I know, but I didn't want us to end like that. I needed to say that I'm sorry," Jeremy tries to figure out what Trevor’s feeling, but his expression is unreadable. "I still love you."

"Jeremy-"

"Daddy!" Someone yells from inside the house, running up behind Trevor. Trevor turns to face them and Jeremy is greeted by the sight of a small child.

Trevor bends down to her height. "I'll just be a minute, pumpkin."

"Who's that?" She asks, pointing to Jeremy.

"He's someone who got lost and is asking for directions." Trevor lies, glancing at Jeremy. "Why don't you go ask your other dad what he wants for dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" She exclaims before waving at Jeremy. "Bye!"

Jeremy forces a smile and waves back. "Bye." The toddler disappears back into the house after that, leaving Jeremy and Trevor in an uncomfortable silence. Trevor stands back up, but he's silent.

"You always wanted to settle down and have a little girl." Jeremy said, tone somberful.

"Goodbye Jeremy." Is all Trevor says.

"Goodbye Trevor."


End file.
